powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Burglar Man
"Mr. Burglar Man" is a human villain whose only appearance was in the Season 5 episode "Burglar Alarmed." He was a man who attempted to rob the house of the Powerpuff Girls in the middle of the night, but was caught in the act and was subject to a night of torturous antics and chases by the girls. His actual name is never revealed, because nobody discovers who he truly is during the episode. The girls (most notably Bubbles) only referred to him as "Mr. Burglar Man, Mr. Burgly Man, Mr. Burglar," or simply as "Burglar." He is voiced by Corey Burton. Encounter After entering the Powerpuff Girls' home, the Burglar began to grab and store miscellaneous objects and valuables without any trouble... until Bubbles wakes up in the middle of the night for a glass of milk. She wanders downstairs and to the refrigerator (which the Burglar happens to be looting), receives her milk from the Burglar, and walks back to her room, seeming as though she hasn't noticed the robbery underway. When Blossom asks her what she was doing, she told her that she went to get a glass of milk, and that she got it from "the nice man taking things in the kitchen." Buttercup and Blossom are in disbelief and find it difficult to understand as to why someone would try and rob the home of the Powerpuff Girls. After realizing that somebody is actually robbing them, they attempt to investigate the cause (on foot), only to be sent back up to their room by the Burglar. After continuing to steal, he eventually comes across a photo of Bubbles using laser-vision on Mojo Jojo, suddenly discovering that the girls have superpowers. After being confronted by the girls a second time (this time, floating), he makes a run for the back door, only for Blossom to seal it shut. He suddenly becomes trapped with them and attempts to hide with no success. Suddenly, he comes across Professor Utonium, who is sound asleep in his room, resting for a dissertation. He uses the Professor to create a standoff between himself and his captors (the girls), warning them that he'll scream and frighten him if they approach. However, before he gains the opportunity to do so, the Professor subconsciously knocks the Burglar out with a single punch, without even realizing what he had done, and not even waking up. Afterwards, the Burglar is thrown out of the house by Bubbles, and he heads back out into the night, looking for another house to rob. He stumbles upon another abode that he believed would be packing many valuables... Mojo Jojo's volcano lair. Appearance The Burglar has little facial hair, showing off some stubble, as well as sporting a longer growth on his chin, along with five o'clock shadow underneath. He wears all black to hide under the cover of night, which includes black boots, black sweatpants, and a black hoodie. He also always carried a burlap sack. Trivia * It is likely that the Mr Burglar Man wasn't a citizen of Townsville, but an outsider and possibly a fugitive of other city, considering his lack of knownledge of the Powerpuff girls, as he even was incapable to recognize them only to see them inmediately, instead, he discover this when he saw them using their powers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One-Time Characters Category:Villains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Minor Characters